The Morning After
The Morning After is the fifth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on August 6th, 2003 and closed on October 10th, 2003, for a total of 45 comics. This arc deals with the morning between Night Out and Painted Black. It features the only instance of Tedd crossdressing in women's clothing (although it being in a Q&A it is arguably non-canon) and the introduction of the Uryuoms William and Gillian, as well as Sarah's father. __TOC__ Q&A 2 The second Q&A had Elliot, Tedd, and Sarah answer questions while Dan was at the beach with Dr. Germahn and Amanda. The first question dealt with the differences between Ellen and Nanase; Tedd suggested the reader look at their hair, eyes, and clothes, but Ellen and Nanase swapped clothes just to confuse everyone. The second question showed how Dan was able to make 5 comics a week (by using copy and paste on previous images). The third comic explained why Dan was unable to respond to all his fan mail: he is shy and wants to think out what he is going to say. The fourth comic showed Dan at the beach. He avoided a hammering from Susan by changing his gender instead of turning Susan into a hamster. The fifth comic had Sarah explaining that the title "El Goonish Shive" came from Dan not having a title to fit the comic and deciding to put "El Goonish" in front of his last name. In order to justify the name, Sarah hired The Goon to appear in one panel. The sixth comic dealt with how Dan plans his storylines. The arc concluded with Tedd being excited about Dan's sketchbook, thinking it was the script for upcoming stories, and Elliot in a sword warrior costume. Back at the beach, Dan had a water balloon fight with Susan; Amanda was carried home in Dr. Germahn's pocket. Tam Eh Tedd The morning after Night Out Mr. Verres found Grace suffering from insomnia. She asked him why he let her stay at his house. He tried to avoid the question using a figure of speech that Grace didn't understand; he then told her about an informant from whom he learnt about her and her brothers and to whom he promised he would take of her and not reveal the former's identity. At Sarah's house, Sarah's father woke Sarah up for pancakes. When she came to the table, she asked for the funny pages of the newspaper. She then discovered that the comics were now next to the obituaries, which gave her an idea. Recalling that Mr. Verres had said that "Grace didn't die in that dimension" she searched the internet for people named Grace who died 17–19 years ago and in the state where Moperville was. (She would eventually find Grace's mother.) Elliot arrived at Tedd's house to find that Tedd had not yet woken up. He offered to come back lather, but since it was already the afternoon, Mr. Verres woke Tedd up by yelling that Elliot was there. When Tedd woke up, he found Grace had snuck into his bed after her talk with Mr. Verres. When Tedd told Elliot about Grace's behavior he was skeptical that Tedd didn't notice until he woke up; when Elliot found Grace had managed to cozy up to him and was sleeping there throughout their conversation, he relented. Tedd called her a sleepy little ninja. Just then the doorbell rang, and since Grace couldn't be seen in her half squirrel form, Tedd had Elliot carry her to the basement while he answered the door. When he opened the door, he found William and Gillian standing there. At first they did not recognize him because he was not wearing his glasses. After he got them and put them on, they recognized him, but did not make the connection to his appearance without them. Meanwhile, Grace had woken up by the time Elliot had reached the basement; when asked, she stated her preference to stay in the basement in her half squirrel form because it felt more natural to her. Back upstairs, Tedd demonstrated to his uryuom friends that his identity did not change when he was not wearing his glasses. Tedd also revealed that he had made lots of progress on his project for the aliens, and it could be ready for them shortly. Tedd then quickly dashed to the basement, passing Elliot, who told him that Grace was staying there, and told him to keep the uryuoms company. Elliot, upon seeing the uryuoms, pointed at them in amazement; they pointed back. After Elliot apologized for pointing at them, they told them they were not technically aliens in the legal sense since they were born and raised in the US. As Tedd was walking downstairs, he spotted Grace trying out legion forms. When she assumed a Tedd/Grace form, Tedd was rendered almost speechless. After Elliot and the uryuoms made themselves comfortable, they attempted to tell Elliot about uryuom genders and the process of uryuomocan procreation, a concept that blew his mind. As Grace looked at Will's and Gill's pictures, she was reminded of Mr. Guyur, who had taught her Uryuomoco. When Elliot asked about the project Tedd was working on for them, the uryuoms debated on whether to tell him about it in a straightforward answer, or begin with a flashback. They eventually settled on the latter. They explained that four years previously they visited Mr. Verres at his home to ask him to find someone to program the Transformation Gun for them so they could obtain fully human forms. Mr. Verres said he couldn't think of anybody he could trust to do the job. Tedd, who had overheard the conversation, volunteered for the task, but quickly getting nervous, he ran to his room. Mr. Verres contemplated the Tedd's nature, and admitted he did trust him to keep it a secret but did not trust him to refrain from playing with it, transforming himself and others. Finally, he gave in, and told Tedd the uryuoms were willing to give him a chance. Having finished the story, the uryuoms proceeded to teach Elliot Uryuomoco in three seconds; William rubbed one of his antenna on Elliot's forehead. While they were waiting for Tedd to perfect the human forms the uryuoms came by every few months to try out the less productive forms he made for them, like the half cat form which they demonstrated to Elliot. When Elliot asked about them they replied that it was because they were fun and cute. Tedd came back upstairs and told them that their human forms were ready. While discussing their egg and the baby carriage they carried it in, they realized they had forgotten human-sized clothes. Tedd then introduced Grace as Claire and Will revealed his shyness at being naked. Grace offered to also be naked, but Will said that would only be even more awkward. When Grace came back upstairs, she complained about their opposition to casual nudity. Elliot tried to reason with her, but forgot her lack of the natural human nudity taboo. In anger, she took her shirt off. Meanwhile, Mr. Verres was finishing some coverup work when he got a call requiring him to go out on business. He came downstairs and learned from Grace that Will and Gill were there. He told them to tell Tedd he wouldn't be back for a while, and told Grace not to worry, but to stay indoors and away from windows. Elliot commented that despite his job description, Mr. Verres was not that good at hiding things. After Tedd used the gun to give them human forms, he gave the uryuoms towels. Feeling human emotions for the first time, Will expressed an interest in seeing Grace in her Claire form naked, and Gill was able to summon a hammer, though she did not know its origin or purpose. After transforming back, they thanked Tedd for giving them the human forms and explained more about uryuom gender and childhood. After the uryuoms said their goodbyes and left, Tedd told Elliot he got to see human Gill naked; Elliot was not impressed. Walking away, the uryuoms deduced that since Grace's Claire form was a third-level form, she must be a seyunolu. They wondered if Tedd knew, and decided that since he was Tedd, he must know. In Tedd's room, Grace told Tedd about what his father said and Tedd said it couldn't be that bad or else he wouldn't have left. He said that there was nothing outside the ordinary to worry about, defining "ordinary" as events like what took place during Sister. Elliot objected to this being the parameter for normalcy because "that only happened ONCE". A few hours later, Tedd learned that Elliot was going on a walking date at the park with Sarah. Upon hearing that Elliot found the setting of the sun romantic, Tedd called him more feminine than Sarah. Meanwhile, at Sarah's house, she was picking out what to wear. On Sarah's computer, we see that she has found an article on a woman who looks exactly like Grace, who even had the name Grace; she had died at the age of 18. References Category:Story arcs Category:Q&A